Death From Being Killed
by Ghost of Fish
Summary: From The creator of Metro City High. A new Parody this time it is Slasher Horror. If you liked Revenge of Powder Pete than you will love this story. The SSX3 crew are stranded on peak three minus the horrible plane crash.
1. We are Not Blushing

Here I go again

"Wow this is some great powder!" Mac called out as he and Kaori were making their way down the first peak.

"Man I haven't had so much fun since Psymon almost died of a heart attack three months ago!" Kaori said back to Mac then they came close and started to go down the hill holding hands. "Mac never let go," Kaori said.

"TREE!" Mac called out as he broke away from Kaori.

"Okay so maybe that isn't the best idea," Kaori said. Then she and Mac spotted a small group of snowboarders.

"Hey you come over here!" Mac called out at them. The snowboarders looked at each other then headed to where Mac and Kaori are.

"Yeah what do you want?" One of the three asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to know can you guys out run an avalanche?" Mac asked them.

"No, no we can't that is suicide," One of them told Mac.

"Okay then you should stay over where you were because of that avalanche heading right this way," Mac said as he then rushed down the hill with Kaori. Three riders just looked at each other for about less than a second until the avalanche engulfed them whole.

"Man you make me so horny when you look out for your fellow man like that," Kaori said as they continued down the hill.

The place where the snowboarders were was silent until A HAND STUCK OUT OF THE SNOW! And then Psymon accidentally ran over it with his snowboard but we won't get into that.

Over at DJ Atomica's station

"AND WERE BACK! I am DJ Atomica and you are listening to EA Radio Big unless you are listening to Ubisoft Radio Large. Damn bastards and their top quality lawyers making it impossible to sue," Atomica was saying.

Just then three almost dead snowboarders entered the station ready to kill. "Hey looks like we got some visitors why don't you come and take a seat. And introduce yourselves," Atomica said to the three almost dead people.

"Well I am almost dead guy one and these are almost dead guy two and three," One said as they took seats.

"So you guys must be from out of town," Atomica said.

"Why yes how could you tell," One of them said back to Atomica.

"Because no Big mountaineer would go anywhere without their trusty snowboard," Atomica said picking up his snowboard from behind his chair.

"Yeah that is very interesting I can't believe that you people go everywhere with them. Even to a public washroom,"

"You got that right and speaking of which almost dead guy number three just pooped himself," Atomica said.

"What I did not. I did not poop my pants. Okay that is it, it is time to die," Number three said to Atomica.

"Uh sorry but dying time is not until Tuesday," Atomica said back to the almost dead guy number three.

"Oh shut up you pathetic media whore," Two said getting up then stabbing Atomica. They all then made their way out of the station.

"Those were a very interesting bunch," Atomica said bleeding massively. Then all of a sudden one of the other employees walkes into Atomica's station.

"Holy crap dude what happened we got to take you to a hospital!" The guy said.

"Ah I see I have another guessed. Why don't you sit down and we can have a conversation," Atomica said to the guy.

"Dude what the hell are you talking about you are bleeding to death here if we don't get you to a hospital you will die!" the dude called out.

"No must still keep going. Need higher ratings than those Ubisoft Large bastards must do it one more time AND WERE BACK!" Atomica said before collapsing to his death on the floor.

"That is some messed up radio," Moby said putting down his M-con. He like all the others were in the plane heading for peak 1 down from the freezing peak 3.

"Man is it just me or since Ubisoft Radio Large moved in Atomica has just been getting to...desperate," Elise said and all agreed. Then all of a sudden the driver Powder Pete had a sudden heart attack.

"AH OH MY GOD!" Viggo called out as he ran to the cockpit to try to take controls. Everyone then started panicking.

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Mac screamed out in a girly scream. The plane was shacking heavily.

"Hold On!" Viggo called to the people in the back. Just then a small part of one of the sides of the plane ripped open. This sucked Moby right out of the plane. Allegra was almost sucked out but she was able to grab onto something but her grip was slipping.

"Don't worry!" Zoe called out as she tried to grab Allegra's hand. Zoe's hand got almost an inch away form Allegra's. But then Allegra was sucked out.

"Oh my God Moby and Allegra!" Zoe said as she tried not to get sucked out herself.

"Ow well that was not what I expected," Allegra said as she got up with the help of Moby. She then went and looked into the plane. "Uh guys the plane never got off the ground," Allegra told everyone.

"What?!" Mac said as he got up and went to the opening and saw Moby and Allegra just standing there. "Man I have to be more observant," he said to himself.

"Wait then why was the plane shacking and everything?" Nate asked.

"Oh uh that was me I was shacking the plane to maximize the tension," Psymon said letting go of the inside of the plane.

"Well what the hell were you doing then Viggo?" Griff asked Viggo. Viggo then went to the back of the plane.

"What it was too stormy to see anything so I presumed the worst," Viggo then looked out the opening to see it was nice and clear. "Shit okay I was just trying to look like I was helping," Viggo said to everyone. About five minutes later they were all out and standing outside the cabin. Then Zoe's phone went off.

"Hello who is this and if you are a telemarketer I will come to your house and rip off you balls in your sleep," Zoe said into the phone.

"7 days," the voice from the other side said.

"What 7 days until what I die or something," Zoe said into the phone.

"Well I was going to say it was going to be turkey Tuesday but I like your idea is much better, we will come and kill you all," The voice said.

"How do I know how you are not blushing," Zoe asked.

"Look to your right,"

"I don't see anything except some squirrels fucking their brains out, WOW GO SQUIRRELS!" Zoe called out.

"No damn it MY RIGHT or your left yeah your left god damn it I don't know," form that Zoe looked to her left and almost dropped her phone.

"Wow I like the WE ARE NOT BLUSHING written in blood and using Atomica the exclamation mark is a nice touch but the whole wrong direction thing kind of ruined it.

"Damn anyway be sure to tell all of your little gang about the killing," and with that he hanged up.

"Who was that Zoe?" Elise asked.

"He didn't say. But he did say that he was going to come and kill all of us," Zoe told all of them.

"AHHH! OH MY GOD!" everyone started to scream.

"Now everybody don't panic," Nate called out to everyone.

"Don't panic we all know that the black guy always dies first," Moby said. He then looked around. "Uh guys,"

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY FROM THE BLACK GUY!" Psymon screamed out as he and the others were running way from Moby.

OKAY THAT IS IT HOPE MY FANS LIKE IT AND ALL YOU OTHERS

RR please. More killing and jokes in the second chapter.


	2. Recon what?

Okay this is chapter 2 oh and my apologies to DJ Atomika for killing DJ Atomika so soon but damn what a way to go.

"Okay this is the plan we split up," Nate said to everyone as they all were bunched together.

"Wait who died and made you leader," Psymon said to Nate.

"Well lets see Powder Pete!" Nate said almost screaming at Psymon.

"Uh hello I am not dead," Powder Pete called out from inside the plane. He then crawled out but then Nate got out a gun and started to shoot Pete. Pete's body went strait to the ground and didn't move.

"Uh dude you know that wasn't necessary to kill the ONLY MOTHER FUCKER WHO CAN GET US OUT OF HERE!" Viggo screamed out at Nate.

"What ever you have to follow me I have been in the Mountains all my life. I am the best navigator," Nate said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Why are you walking away we are next to the ONLY SOURCE OF FOOD AND SHELTER ON THIS MOUNTAIN!" Psymon screamed at him.

"Don't worry I know what I am doing," Nate said and walked about four steps until he fell of a cliff. "AHHHHHOWOHMYGODAHHHHHHHHOW............I am okay!" Nate called out.

"Okay fuck this," Psymon said as he walked back into the cabin. Soon the rest walked into it. All except Elise who decided to go to the washroom in a bush instead of the god damn washroom in the CABIN!

"ladedadeda," She said as she was doing her business. Once she was done sorting her files she then took a crap.

"It is your turn to die,"

"It is my turn to lie?" Elise asked.

"No Die!"

"Fie like Fe Fie Fo Fum," Elise asked again.

"No you dumbass blonde It Is your fucking turn to god damn die," At that moment he jumped out from behind her. Of course she had already left. "God damn it I hate this Zombie-Philippine Accent it is driving me nuts.

"Oh my god we are all going to die," Kaori started to cry she was on Mac's lap. Mac just stroked her gently.

"Don't worry the virgins never die in these kind of Fan Fics," Mac said to her.

"What did I just here you say Mac," Psymon said to Mac.

The Next Morning

"Man how did you sleep mate?" Moby asked Psymon.

"Horribly I keep on hearing this voice all night long," Psymon said to Moby. Psymon looked very drained.

"Really what did the voice say?" Moby asked.

"Help me, Help me you Bastards I am still down here...son of,"

"Yeah it is about time you fucking bastard," Nate said as he was climbing up the rope that Psymon had dropped down for him.

About 20 minutes later

"Okay so we have to go out on a recon mission to see if we can contact anyone in the outside world," Viggo said. They were all outside in a circle.

"OUT OF THE WAY DUDES!" a teen called out as he snowboarded right by them. They all looked at him in astonishment.

"Okay so is everyone okay with this. And for gods sake mate I can imagine wanting her to be close to you but that is just stupid," Moby said saying to Psymon who has Kaori tied up in front of him.

"Anyway this is how we are going to do this. Kaori and I will stay here. Allegra, Viggo, and Griff go to the weather station. Nate, Psymon, Elise, and Zoe will go to the radio station. And Moby will go to the little shack on top of the summit." Mac said to everyone.

"Wait What!?" Moby asked.

"All in favour," Nate asked. Everyone put up their hand and started to run in their designated area.

Out side of Radio Big

"Okay so is everybody ready to enter," Nate said to everyone. They all agreed and slowly Nate opened the door. Out of nowhere a chainsaw came right out.

"AHHHHHHH!" They all screamed and started to run away. The dude with the chainsaw then started to run after them. "Oh shit," Nate said as he slowed down and broke away from the group. He leaned against a tree and tried to take a breath.

"Oh god damn it fucking shit," He said to himself. Then a chainsaw went right through the tree and started to move it towards Nate.

The (Stupid) Adam's Song-Ghost of Fish 

_Parody of The Adam's Song-Blink 182_

_I never thought I'd die alone_

_Well it was kind of my fault_

_Yeah I was pretty dumb_

_I ran right into the guy with a gun_

_I couldn't believe what I had done_

_Then I thought I could have some fun_

_But that thought was short lived_

_As I got shot in the rib_

_And god damn it hurt like a bitch_

"Timber!" The chainsaw guy said as the tree came down.

"BITCH GOD DAMN IT BITCH BITCH BITCH," Nate said running for his goddamn life. Then like many horror films he tripped.

I didn't bother, should have came 

_Now I am six feet under it's a shame_

_That my death was in agonizing pain_

From getting my head cut off by a wooden cane 

_I should have went and kept up_

_Instead I stayed to pee in a cup_

_And I couldn't wait till I died_

_Please see line three for my reason why_

"I am so sorry about this. No wait I am not," The guy with the chainsaw said as he swung his chainsaw right at Nate. Nate then got up and threw snow in the guys eyes.

"AWWWW the pain...wait snow doesn't really hurt the eyes," He said looking to see Nate who is nowhere to been found.

_I never thought I'd die alone_

_5 seconds after I die I'll be unknown_

_No one cares it is plain to see_

_And yet worst off was I was the cowardly bitch_

_Not the black or the slut_

_Or even the guy who tries to fight him off_

_Trust me that it sucks_

_When your death is unless and alone_

_And in the squeal you'll be unknown_

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Nate was saying to himself as he ran through the forest wondering where the fuck are Zoe, and Psymon.

"Bo!" The guy with the chainsaw screamed out at him. He then swung his chainsaw at Nate. Nate tried to dodge it but he got Nate's left arm.

"You bastard MY ARM! You cut off my arm," Nate screamed as he started to run some more grabbing where his arm came off.

I didn't bother, should have came 

_Now I am six feet under it's a shame_

_That my death was in agonizing pain_

From getting my head cut off by a wooden cane 

_I should have went and kept up_

_Instead I stayed to pee in a cup_

_And I couldn't wait till I died_

_Please see line three for my reason why_

"Ow god this really hurts," Nate called out as he ran right to a cliff. He looked back to see the Man with the chainsaw closing in and that he was trapped.

"I will not die not like this!" Nate screamed and ran towards the guy with the chainsaw. But then the guy with the chainsaw swung at Nate and just got I bit of his chest.

"FUCK THAT FUCK THAT!" Nate called as he ran back to the cliff.

I didn't bother, should have came 

_Now I am six feet under it's a shame_

_That my death was in agonizing pain_

From getting my head cut off by a wooden cane 

_I should have went and kept up_

_Instead I stayed to pee in a cup_

_And I couldn't wait till I died_

_Please see line three for my reason why_

"Okay slow painful death with chainsaw or fast and painless death from jumping off the cliff. CLIFF!" Nate screamed as he ran towards the cliff.

"Not so fast!" The guy with the chainsaw said. Nate then jumped off the cliff. But before he could start his fall the guy with the chainsaw came up and swung in a downward motion. He was able to cut Nates head right in half. The dead body of Nate then fell off the cliff.

"Man where the hell is Nate?" Elise asked standing with Psymon and Zoe at the bottom of a cliff. At that point something fell on the ground fast and hard.(I will give you one guess)

"What the HOLY SHIT!" Zoe screamed looking at the body of Nate with an arm off and his head cut in half.

"Son of a bitch," Psymon said looking at the dead body.

"Wait if he is here then the killer can't be far behind," Zoe said looking up. At that point they heard a large roar of a Chainsaw.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" They all screamed as they all ran away far away very far away. Then they hit a cliff and had to back track for a bit but still far away.

At the Weather Station

"Man this place looks like no one has been in it for years," Viggo said walking up to it. He then looked at the other two.

"You know what I think this is a man's job and I will just wait out here," Allegra said. She looked at Viggo with her sexy eyes and gave him her cute puppy face.

"Oh man I want to screw you right now," Viggo said then looking at Griff. "Oh a what I meant was,"

"I know what you meant you want to have sex with Allegra and you said it next to me A MINOR you Bastard," Griff said.

"Any way looks like it is just you and me Griff come on lets do it," Viggo said. Viggo then opened the door and the two slowly walked in. They went through a hallway very slowly. Then they stopped and looked in a large room.

"Uh okay Griff why don't you go in this room first since you are the lightest," Viggo said. At that point Griff was almost ready to leave but Viggo grabbed him and put him in front.

"Okay, okay I'll do it. You know a simple please would be appreciated," Griff said. He then slowly started to walk into the room. He looked a Viggo who was giving him the thumbs up. He slowly then got to the centre.

"Its okay it is nice a sturdy," Griff said back to Viggo. Griff then fell through the floor and so did the most of the floor around him. Viggo's eyes widened. Then looked into the hole and only saw darkness.

"...Griff..." Viggo whispered. "...Griff..." Viggo whispered again. "...Griff..." Viggo whispered once again. "Okay Fuck This," Viggo said as he got up and slowly went out off the weather station.

"Hey where is Griff," Allegra asked Viggo.

"He...he didn't make it out alive I am sorry," Viggo said. Allegra just burst into tears. She went right into a ball and put her hands over her face. Viggo went down and took her hands away and whipped her tears away.

"You know you are sexy when you are sad," Viggo said to Allegra.

"You know that is really depressing that I look sexy when A KID HAS DIED!" Allegra said.

"Uh yeah that is pretty depressing," Viggo said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice.

At The Summit

"Thing to do if I don't die number 45. Stab everyone another time so they have been stabbed 44 times," Moby was saying to himself as he made his way up to the top of the peak. Once he had reached the top he looked at the shack.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me," Moby said as he went to the shack. He then heard a voice. He came up and listened.

"Oh yeah who ever thought about putting an outhouse on the summit was a genius," The evil dude said. This gave the guy about 3 seconds until Moby was outhouse snowboarding.

"OH my god it is in my Mouth!" the dude screamed out as Moby was on top of the outhouse having a blast until they hit a slow part and the thing stopped.

"Ow who did that. Oh my god that is the second time I have been covered in shit," The dude said getting out of the outhouse. Right then Moby punched the guy in the jaw and the dude went to the ground.

"I Bet You Were Waiting There For ME Right. Well who is the screwed guy now!" Moby called out as he started to kick the guy multiple times.

"OW HOW YOU LIKE THAT HOW YOU LIKE THAT! THIS IS NO BLACK MOTHER FUCKER WHO WILL DIE FIRST!" Moby screamed kicking the guy as hard as he could. Then he stopped and started to pee on the guy.

"Yeah DRINK that It Will Be The Last Thing You Will Taste Besides Blood!" Moby continued to scream. Then when he was done peeing he got out a match and threw it on the guy.

"You, You, You are on Fire. I don't Need No water. I want You To Burn. Burn Mother Fucker!" Moby said to the guy then he started to walk away.

Back at the camp

"Hey everybody," Mac said greeting all. "Hey there is a less body count," Mac said to everyone.

"Well lets see Moby is dead of course," Psymon said.

"Uh dumbass I am not dead. It will take more than a crapper to kill me," He said.

"Oh shit. Well I am sorry to say but Nate was attacked and after his best efforts died. Or he screamed like a little girl and begged to be spared Fuck I don't know," Zoe said to everyone.

"Yeah uh. Yeah Griff was attacked as well by the enemy yeah that is what happened," Viggo said to everyone.

"Wow two of us are already dead......hey anyone want some hot chocolate," Mac asked.

"Sure," They all said and they all went back into the cabin to enjoy some nice hot cuts of hot chocolate.

Chapter 2 Done Hell yeah That was fun. RR Okay so remember if you like this story then you will love my other story Metro City High a parody of high school Fan Fics.

Thank you all GOOD NIGHT!


	3. Sex and Guns

Chapter 3 YEAH!

Warning this chapter has **VERY STRONG SEX CONTENT** and is not suitable for all ages.

Ah who the hell am I kidding but there is a lot of stone cold SEX!

"Okay so now what do we do? We already did the useless recon mission which its whole point was just to kill off people," Mac said as they we all on the couches.

"Well now we could I don't know about now in most stories something happens inside the cabin," Moby said then sighed. "And anyone can die except the innocent virgin," Moby said not that happy.

"YES I KNEW IT!" Psymon said having Kaori tied up on him again.

"Get me off of him. He hasn't showered in like weeks it is disgusting," Kaori said still being attached to Psymon.

"Hey buttercup thanks for reminding me. I have to go take a shower. Like right now!" Psymon said as he started to head for the washroom with Kaori still on him.

"NOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaori screamed. As Psymon close the door to the bathroom.

"Uh dude a word to the wise. Don't let your girlfriend be forced into a shower with Psymon," Moby told Mac. It took Mac half a second to run into the bathroom.

"Okay so now that we are all fucked lets have some fun," Zoe called out grabbing Moby and throwing him behind the couch with her.

"Hell yeah!" Allegra called out grabbing Viggo and doing the same thing as Zoe.

"Ow my head!" Viggo said after he banged his head on the floor because of Allegra throwing him down.

"Oh I am sorry. Come I will give some ice," Allegra said helping up Viggo from the floor then leading him into the kitchen.

"Well I for one will try to keep my virgin status. I don't want to be killed by the killers," Elise said still sitting on one of the couches.

"Oh come on. If you are a virgin than the black men big dick stereotype is false. And trust me where I am sitting. IT AIN'T!" Zoe said from behind the couch.

"Oh yeah name one time," Elise told Zoe to do.

"SSX open after party. Once with JP under the snack table then again with Heero that night on the stairs to the hotel rooms. New rider announcement party, Twice with Eddie once in the snow then again in Marisols room," Zoe was saying.

"Okay, Okay so what I am not a virgin," Elise said.

"No I am not done. Then again with Eddie in Mercury city, Snow dream, Pipedream, Garibaldi. And after you got tired of the retro geek. Brodi then during break time a record 17 times in Hawaii. Then Nate after the first event in your tailor, So no you are not a Vigin. You're a cold hearted Whore," Zoe said.

"Oh yeah I want proof," Elise said to Zoe. Moby then got up for a brief moment until he threw her a tape. Elise read what it was labelled.

"The 26 times Elise screwed a SSX rider all taped. Man I can't believe she never saw me I was right in the god damn corner Vol 3 with new never before seen scenes with SSX officials. All rights reserved 2004 Elise's sex rampages Inc." The tape read.

"What the fuck is with this!" Elise said as a response to what the tape says.

"Yeah sorry that is volume 3. Volume 4 is a lot better with all the girl on girl stuff you did with Zoe that one retreat in the woods," Moby said. Then Zoe hearing this hit Moby very hard. "Hey I don't make this stuff. I just buy it...in large quantities,"

"OW My god My hand. DAMN IT. Can't we just have sex on a god damn bed," Viggo called out from the kitchen.

"Okay so I am back," Mac said exiting the washroom. "And after using some wire cutters, soap, Windex, duck tape, a chocolate bar, and a bible I was able to get Kaori off of Psymon," Mac said having Kaori with him.

"Okay so who will be doing the watch tonight?" Moby asked everyone. Nobody really answered. "Fuck fine I will do it," Moby said as he got up from Zoe and walked to the door and closed it.

"Yeah finally we can get some sleep on something nice and comfortable," Mac said walking about 2 steps before collapsing on the floor and falling to sleep. Not long after everyone was asleep.

The Next Morning

Elise woke up to see everyone still asleep. All but Zoe who was on her M-conn playing a game. She thought to herself that all the pain that was going through Zoe. Pac-man must be the only that was keeping her from snapping.

"WOW YEAH LEVEL 8 I AM THE MASTER!" Zoe screamed out. Then Elise remembered Zoe is a cold-hearted bitch.

"Hey Zoe so where is the washroom I have to go and pee," Elise said to Zoe. Zoe then looked up and pointed to the upstairs.

"Aren't you going to come with me," Elise asked.

"Now what would be the point of me going with you so you can go and take a pee?" Zoe said still paying only limited attention to Elise.

"Come on it will be like old times remember," Elise said.

"Yeah I remember. The last time I went with you to the washroom was back on that blind double date. And you made me go with you to the washroom so you could lock me in it then go off and have a threesome with your and my date," Zoe said back to Elise.

"Okay bad example. Come on if you don't come with me I will bite off you boyfriends dick," Elise said. This made Zoe jump up grab Elise and go strait to the upstairs. Inside they saw a huge room with most of the boys 'Reading Material'

"Hey look it is the boys reading material. It is funny how they sigh their name on each of their own to mark which ones is theirs," Zoe said looking at the porno.

"Well no surprise here that Mac has a Asian fetish. Looks like he gets these imported all the way from Japan. Man such nice colours on those shirts that are not on the girls. It is a real shame they get ripped every intercourse," Elise said.

"Well I found Psymon's porn," Zoe said.

"Really where?" Elise asked Zoe as she put down Mac's Japanese Porn with the girls with the not present nice coloured shirts.

"Well lets see. There are two huge stacks of them that go all the way to the ceiling. Plus the huge posters that go around the whole room," Zoe said as she was grabbing one magazine form the floor.

"Wait Zoe stop what if the pages are stuck together," Elise said. Then just as Zoe tried to pick it up off the floor she froze. "What is it Zoe,"

"The magazine. It is stuck to the floor," Zoe said. Then she ran right up to Elise in major discussed.

"Hey I don't see where Moby's porn is," Elise said looking around the whole room multiple times.

"Isn't it obvious. When you got a girlfriend like me you don't need crappy porn unlike these pathetic losers," Zoe said taking much pride in what she just said.

"I found Moby's porn it was in the corner, And right next to the unmarked porn that I am 100 percent sure is Viggo's," Elise said looking at a stack.

"How can you tell that it is 100 percent Viggo's porn," Zoe asked.

"Well the fact that it is all pictures of himself. With the occasional picture of Allegra in it," Elise said. "Now enough looking at all the porn I have to go and pee," Elise said. She then went to the washroom but before going in grabbing one of mags then she went into the washroom and locked the door.

She went to the toilet and sat down. Then started to do her business. Then two hands burst through the wall with a wire. It went around her neck. She was pushed right against the wall being choked to death.

"Hurry up in there I need to go pee as well." Zoe called out from behind the door. Elise couldn't do anything except scream for her life but I guess that thought never really crossed her mind.

She was slowly dieing. The killer was getting bored. So he got ready and kicked as hard as he could right where Elise's neck was on the other side of the wall. His foot went right through the wall right on Elise's neck. This sending her head right into the wire at a great force, slicing it right off.

The killer after being done killing Elise decided to go after the girl waiting right outside of the door to get into the washroom. The killer then slowly opened the door to see Zoe standing right there.

"About fucking time!" Zoe called out running pasted the killer then into the washroom. The killer then tries to get into the washroom but the thing is locked.

"What The Fuck!" Viggo said as he walked onto the top level to see the killer right there. He then started to scream ran right up to the killer and threw his shoe at the guy.

"Yeah how you like that bitch! HOW YOU LIKE THAT!" Viggo called out throwing his other shoe at the guy. The killer showing no form of pain or anger was very confused at what Viggo was doing so he decided to walk slowly behind him. Right into a not that noticeable huge hole in the wall sending him down two stories.

"Yeah take that you stupid whore mother fucker god damn bitch ass bastard with no one to god damn love you alone mother fuck!" Viggo was going on until the bathroom door opened and Zoe exited. "Zoe you okay?" Viggo asked.

"Yeah but having Elise's decapitated head staring at you at all times did make it very uncomfortable to take a pee. And all that blood didn't help," Zoe told Viggo.

"Well I have to go and finish off that killer," Viggo said running down the stairs to the bottom floor where Moby and Psymon were standing.

"Where the hell are you going mate?" Moby asked Viggo who was rushing like a mad man.

"I have to go and kill the killer. Come if you want in on a little of the action," Viggo said running out the door. Moby and Psymon slowly followed him not trusting him the slightest bit. Seeing how he can't fight his way out of an invisible box.

"Son of a bitch," Viggo said as he got to the outside of the cabin. There he saw the place where the killer had fallen to be empty.

"Man you must have fought him off so greatly and valiantly seeing how there is not even a bit of blood anywhere. Even after he fell two stories onto these upright spikes," Moby said but then smelled something very bad.

"Oh man what the hell is that smell. I did my part now it is up to you I am going inside to see if Allegra has any new fantasies," Viggo said running inside. Psymon and Moby then approached where the smell was coming from. It came from a trap door in the snow.

"Okay we open it in 3....2....1," Moby said as he and Psymon smashed the trap door open to see so many dead bodies of rangers.

"Hey damn look at all of these bodies. I bet someone has some cash on them!" Psymon called running down to see.

"So do any of these guys have any cash on them?" Moby asked.

"Well these are Canadian and American rangers for sure. The Canadians only have beer and a hockey stick. And the Americans all have crack and a hand gun," Psymon said. He then looked at Moby and Moby looked at him.

"GUNS GUNS GET YOUR FREE GUNS!" Moby called out bursting through the door and dropping multiple guns and ammo.

"Okay so everyone grab a gun," Psymon said holding his pre-selected gun. Everyone came close to get one. Moby gave one to Zoe. Then Mac approached him for a gun Moby just looked at him for a second.

"Mac are you sure you can handle a gun?" Moby asked Mac.

"Hell yeah dawg. I am from the hood. We all had guns in the hood dawg," Mac said.

"Uh dude you are from a small farming town in Ohio," Allegra said getting her gun from Psymon.

"Hey I know how to use a gun," Mac said taking a gun from Moby. Once he had his gun it went off.

"Uh mate did you just shoot off one of your toes?" Moby said looking down at Mac. Mac looked down at his feet.

"No I didn't shoot off my toe," Mac said.

"Mac your toe is right over their and your gun is smoking I think you shoot off your toe," Viggo said holding his new buddy.

"Uh.....it has always been like that," Mac said in reply.

"It Has Always Been Like That! And Your Toe Has Always Been On The Floor Over There Bleeding!" Moby said in a very Monty Python Tone. He then looked at Kaori and gave her a gun.

"I don't know have never used a gun," Kaori said taking the gun. She then took out the clip popped in a new one aimed for the wall and shot. The gun didn't go off so she opened it up looked into the barrel then put it back together. "This guns barrel isn't proper I will need a new one........what?!"

IT'S THE END OH YEAH IT'S THE END! OR IS IT


	4. lake of not death

CHAPTER 4 oh and to Miss Mallora I already killed off Griff in the second chapter or did I?

"Okay so since Elise is dead, the killer knows where we are and we all have some kick ass guns I'd say it is time to leave," Viggo said.

"You know what num nuts I think your right," Psymon said heading out the door. Behind him was Moby then Mac and Kaori then Zoe and finally Allegra and Viggo.

"Okay so I say we head for peak two. There we will hopefully be safer than we are here in this god forsaken place," Moby said as he and Psymon lead the way. They all followed the two knowing they would lead them the right way. Or they would be the first ones off a cliff shit it didn't matter.

"Hey Allegra want to screw these guys and have hot freaky sex in the bush over there," Viggo asked Allegra.

"You know I do," Allegra said grabbing Viggo and the two rushed into one of the bushes near them without having anyone notice.

"Okay so Mac what supplies do we have left?" Zoe asked Mac. Mac took of his backpack and looked in.

"Okay so we have uh Some duck tape, a chocolate bar, half a ton of porn, yeah that is about it this should last us about.......sixteen minutes," Mac said closing his bag and just continued to walk with the rest.

"OH VIGGO! YES VIGGO! OH NATE! I MEAN VIGGO!!" Allegra was calling out as she was having the best sex since last night.

"Wait did you just call me Nate!" Viggo said sitting up. Of course not stopping through that would be like dieing.

"No I didn't you must be imaging things," Allegra told Viggo.

"No I heard you, you said Nate's name. Now why in the world would you call out Nate's name when you are having the BEST SEX EVER WITH ME VIGGO!" Viggo called out at Allegra.

"Uh let me put it this way. This is not the best sex I have ever had. It is more of a tie," Allegra said to Viggo. Viggo never really liked Nate since he and Allegra had some hot freaky sex before they came to SSX.

"What do you mean? Okay that is it. Over Drive," Viggo called out. And lets just say kicked it into over Drive! Allegra was speechless.

"Oh my god I have to go and take a walk for a bit to see if my legs even work now," Allegra said. She got up and started to walk for a little bit. Then a figure came back to where Viggo was still just standing.

"What Allegra back already....YOU! You Want Some More Bring It!" Viggo said as he went to grab one of his shoes. But the Killer grabbed Viggo by the neck and lifted him up from the ground.

"Viggo what is going on Viggo!" Allegra said running to where Viggo was. Once she saw what was happening she went right behind a tree.

"Oh you think you are so strong. If I had just one of my shoes with me you would be a dead man you hear me a dead man!" Viggo was calling out. The Killer got greatly annoyed by what Viggo was going on about.

"Yeah you better be thanking god that you got to me before I had my shoe because then you would have been so royally fucked you would have ripped out two of you ribs so you could kiss your ass goodbye," Viggo said still chocking.

"Please god let me do this I don't want to die," Allegra was saying to herself. Then she looked over to see Viggo's lifeless body fall from the grip of the killer. This made Allegra so angry. She jumped out from behind the tree and aimed her gun right at the Killer.

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Allegra screamed as she unloaded the whole clip on the guy. After she ran out of bullets she looked to see the Killer still standing. He looked to his right then to his left to see where the bullets went. Then he looked at Allegra.

"Son of a," Allegra said as the Killer got out his gun and shot Allegra three times killing her right away. Her body just dropped and was motionless.

"Hey did anyone hear what sounded like a gun fight?" Zoe asked. Then she looked around. "Son of a bitch where the fuck is Viggo and Allegra.

"My bets are they left us to go and have hot freaky sex then after they were done the Killer chocked Viggo to death after Allegra tried to shoot him failed and the Killer killed her," Psymon said as they started to walk on very flat land with no trees.

"Well that makes no sense but somehow I bet that is a very close guess seeing how this is one of the most predictable story I have ever been apart of," Zoe said to everyone and they all looked at each other than at her.

"But anyway who really gives a rats ass like come on they were all new characters not the veterans like we are," Mac said to everyone.

"Ah nothing feels better than insulting two very close friends that are most probably dead right now and there is a very big chance even though they would have been killed far back we will still find one of the corpses," Moby said as he tripped and fell onto the ground. He then looked to see that he tripped on Allegra's body.

"FUCK!" Kaori said. This startled everyone not only seeing Allegra dead on the ground but also hearing Kaori swear.

"What the hell we must be in the middle of some kind of lake now," Kaori said looking at the surroundings.

"Yeah looks like it and wait there is another person over on the other side. I can't see a face he is too far," Moby said getting out his gun and aiming it. Then all of a sudden Zoe's phone went off.

"Hello who is this? Viggo is that you?" Zoe asked the caller.

"No this is the killer. The one who killed Elise and not only that I killed Viggo and Allegra," The person on the phone said.

"WHAT YOU BASTARD! Is that you on the other side of this lake?" Zoe asked the Killer.

"Well let me see," The killer said. Then the person started to wave from the other side of the lake.

"Oh yeah I see that is you.....holy shit what the fuck!" Zoe said.

"Don't worry you will be dead soon same thing with all of these other fuckers. You may have guns but I have a gun that will shoot farther, A SHOTGUN!" The killer said raising a gun over his head so everyone could see.

"Uh a pistol can shoot farther than a Shotgun. A shotgun is a close ranged weapon," Zoe told the pathetic excuse for a killer.

"What really FUCK!" The killer said. Just then Moby aimed his gun and took a shoot. "Ah you bastard you shot me in the arm. Oh god the pain!" The killer was calling out through the M-com.

"UH I don't know about you guys but I think right now is a good time to run!" Mac said. Everyone agreed and they ran for their fucking lives. After they were on solid ground they all looked at each other.

"Okay I am going to stay behind and kill this mother fucker!" Moby said. "Psymon you take the other three to Fuck I don't know the plane," Moby told Psymon.

"Fine and don't worry I will say some words at you funeral," Psymon said grabbing Kaori and the rest and started to walk off.

"Naw dawg I ain't going to let you kill yourself I will stay too strength in numbers or whatever shit," Mac said.

"Fine. I am sure Kaori will say some words at your funeral but right now I don't give I shit," Psymon said grabbing Zoe and Kaori and started to run off before the two girls would make their mandatory protest.

"Okay so Mate this is the strategy when the Killer comes you jump at him sacrificing yourself to distract him then I shoot him," Moby told Mac.

"Wait wouldn't it be the same if you just shoot him when he appears. What is the point of a distraction," Mac said.

"Fine you run at him and try to disarm him and then I shoot him and if you are still alive I will shoot you too just encase he has some sort of disease that might have gone onto you," Moby told Mac. Mac just looked at him strangely.

"You just want me dead don't you," Mac said to him.

"Oh you have no idea. Oh and by the way do you still have the supplies with you," Moby said to Mac. Mac nodded and showed him the bag. "Nice," Then a large figure came out of nowhere and jumped right onto Moby.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!" Moby started to scream as he tried to get what ever was on top of him to get off.

"Lets see who is the one laughing now when I do equal amount of pain to you you fucking bitch," The killer called out.

"Uh mate hate to break it to you but I wasn't laughing when I shoot you," Moby called out still trying to get the guy off of him.

"Oh really not even a chuckle. Damn it. Okay then fuck the equal amount of Pain I am going to Kill you. You may not be the first to die black man but hell you will die nun the less because unoriginality really lacks in this story!" The Killer called out.

"Don't worry Moby I will shoot him!" Mac said as he got out his gun and started to aim for the killer.

"NO I Don't Trust You. I Would Rather Die From Being Stabbed Than have my Balls Shot Off From You!" Moby cried out at him.

"Well what do you want me to do I have a clear shot at him," Mac said still aiming at the Killer.

"That is not the Killer you Dumb ass that is my god damn ass," Moby said moving all around standing still tying to get the Killer off of him.

"Oh shit. Okay I am just going to put down my gun and slowly but not to slowly run like a little girl," Mac said putting down his gun then slowly backing up then After five metres breaks into a sprint.

"Well there goes my plan to throw this guy at Mac," Moby said finally being able to throw the guy off of him. "Bring it on bitch," Moby said. Then the Killer ran up to Moby and Moby punched the guy right in the jaw sending him down to ground. The Killer stood up and rushed at Moby again this time stabbing Moby right in the shoulder with a knife.

"CHEAP SHOT! CHEAP SHOT!" Moby started to call out grabbing hold of the knife lodged in his shoulder. He was trying very slowly to pull the knife out of his shoulder. Then the Killer tackles Moby to the ground sending them both down.

"Okay you asked for it," Moby screamed pulling the knife out of his shoulder at great speed sending a lot of blood out. "Damn it that hurt more than expected," Moby said. He then jabbed the knife into the head of the Killer. The killer couldn't really do anything and was dead on impact. From that Moby stood up just barely and looked at the killer.

"Bitch," Moby said to the dead Killer. Moby then collapsed onto the ground and didn't move since.

IT'S THE END OH YEAH IT'S THE END! Oh of this chapter. Next chapter will be the last one of this short story and maybe a small epilogue


	5. pain and suffering for that guy

OKAY FINAL REAL CHAPTER EXCEPT THE EPILOGE

"Son of a bitch," Mac said looking over a hill to see Moby and The Killer's dead bodies. He was really sad that Moby had just sacrificed himself for a good cause but then he realized that Moby was an Ass-hole who disserved to die.

"Good riddance," Mac said turning away from the hill and begin to walk away. "They must have not went that far," Mac said as he started to head off. There was a great storm suddenly coming and he could feel it.

Meanwhile

"Man I am freezing my ass off," Psymon said noticing that the girls were in no mood to talk. "Come on everything is going to be okay. Or we are all going to die slow and painful deaths which is the most probable way but...you know what I have no idea where I am going with this," Psymon said just shrugging his shoulders and continued to walk on.

"Mac oh Mac why did you have to stay. We were going to be so happy," Kaori was saying to nobody just mostly to herself.

"You should be happy that Mac was willing to stay behind and fight like a man and face death right on. Or realized that his is a pussy and ran like a little girl away leaving Moby alone to do all work and probably die," Psymon said this making Kaori start to cry her eyes out.

"If the two of them went against the Killer I am sure that one would survive. But seeing how Mac is a little girly man he would be the one who would most probably die. Man I am really bad at this cheering up shit," Psymon said. Zoe just didn't bother to say a word and keep to herself.

Back with Mac

"Damn it this storm is too big I can't see any foot steps," Mac was saying until he went around a small hill. On the other side he saw the Killer. He then got out his gun and rushed him "DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" Mac screamed out shooting multiple rounds.

"Uh did you just shoot yourself in the foot," The killer said. Mac looked down at his feet and was surprised when he saw two more toes off.

"God I really am bad with a gun...anyway I Still Have More Bullets Now Tell Me How Are You Still Alive Moby Killed You!" Mac called out at The Killer and the Killer almost laughed at what Mac just said.

"Your friend Moby didn't kill me. He killed my comrades. He first killed number 3 by burning him to death on the summit or close by. Then he killed number 1 just back there but was killed as well in the process. And I am number 2," The killer said. This infuriated Mac how there was still one left and Moby has a higher body count than Him.

"You Mother Fucker you will never get away with this Never." Mac screamed and Shot his gun multiple times until he ran out. Then he looked at the Killer who was still standing. And looked down to see more toes off. "Ow,"

"Don't worry I will stop the pain," The Killer called out ran up to Mac and took out a huge knife and cut off one of Macs legs. Mac just looked down and did the expected.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY LEG GOD DAMN IT!" Mac screamed out in agonizing pain.

"I think my work here is done," The killer said turning around and slowly started to walk away.

"Wait come back here I am still not done with you," Mac said slowly getting up on one leg. The killer turned around and was surprised.

"What!? I cut off your bloody leg what the fuck can you do your gun is out of ammo," The Killer said back to Mac. Mac just looked at him with his cold eyes.

"I will think of something," Mac said to the killer.

"Okay this is just pathetic," The killer said walking back slowly to Mac. He got his huge knife and then out off nowhere cut Macs other leg right off. This sending Mac right down to the ground. "The deed is done," The killer said slowly walking off from Mac.

"Come Back Here I Got IT I Will Strangle You And If That Doesn't Work I Will Bite You To Death My Teeth Are Considered Lethal Weapons Come Back Here," Mac was screaming but the Killer decided that Mac bleeding to death would be more painful than the removal of other limbs.

Meanwhile

"Do you guys hear that?" Zoe asked everyone. They all stopped and heard the sound. "It sounds like a little girl screaming," She said.

"MAC! That bastard must have finally confronted the killer. And by the sound of his scream it didn't go that well," Psymon said. Kaori then started to run in that direction but Psymon grabbed her. "Hey don't run off. The killer should be heading our way. And besides we Know that Mac is alive...in agonizing pain and doesn't have that long but still alive," Psymon told her and they started to head to the plane.

"Wait I know this place we should be close to the plane I can feel it," Zoe said being so happy.

"Well that is good news, But everyone stay close we don't want anyone," Psymon notices Zoe gone off, Son of a Bitch," Psymon said grabbing Kaori and started to run after Zoe who was no where to be found.

"For gods sake Zoe come out you might die if in the case you have not died already in these 10 seconds that we have been apart which has a very high likely hood," Psymon said running around the storm coming in making it hard to see.

"OWWWWW!" Zoe's voice echoed. Psymon then went right to where he heard it come from. There he saw the PLANE and Zoe on the ground next to a big indent on the plane.

"You know what I am not even going to ask," Psymon said walking right up to the plane and opened the door. He was about to walk in when he heard Zoe scream. "What The Fuck!" Psymon said turning around to see the killer standing right there and Kaori on the ground next the Psymon screaming pointing at him.

"Okay yes Kaori I can see him now stop screaming before I go death your scream is like a ban chi with a megaphone," Psymon said telling Kaori to shut up.

"Yes thank you very much. Now prepare to die. If you think the nightmare is over trust me it has just begun. Well okay I think my comrades did start it so this is more like...AH the climatic END yes, well that is close to the end so Okay Just scratch that!" The Killer said to everyone. Just before he could kill anyone the propellers Then went Spinning at great speeds. This of course startling The Killer but since he is two metres away from one it didn't do much.

"Wait a second," Psymon said pulling out his gun then he shot the Killer three times in the head and the Killer died instantly. His body just fell right over. Then the three went into the cockpit to see who it was that started the propellers. Psymon went right to the doors and swung them open.

There all torn up was GRIFF

"....Didya...miss me?"

"No not really,"

IT'S THE END OF THE STORY AS I KNOW BUT I AM STILL WRITING A EPILOGE


	6. Dead Epilogue

Okay epilogue

Well After they had got to the plane they realized that the lodge was right next to it. So the went in and used the phone there that would have come a lot more in handy before to call for help.

In the end DJ Atomika bleed to death in his booth, Nate died from getting his head cut in half at that cliff, Elise died from being chocked to death in the washroom, Viggo died by being strangled right next to where he and Allegra had hot freaky sex, Allegra died by being shot multiple times near Viggo, and Moby died by being stabbed in the neck by the killer during their fight.

And you know what Means Psymon, Zoe, Griff, Kaori and Mac that is right Mac survived. Mac though did have both of his legs cut off but besides that he is perfectly fine.

Here Is other Ideas I had For the Story

-Tell you the truth this was going to be a serious horror until the last minute when I decided that it would be better being a comedy plus I now how to write comedy just read my other SSX fanfic Metro City High

-I had this whole idea about having the survivors after the third chapter to go down to Metro City and meet up with all the SSX Tricky characters and have a zombie parody from then on but after a bit it was getting to be to much of a hassle to write this story so I decided to just finish it

-When Griff fell through the floor another idea I had was that suddenly a Huge Plant came from under the floor and Ate Griff whole

-Nate was going to die Later. I had it planned that it wouldn't be for another 3 chapters or so that they would remember Him after he fell off the cliff. But after I had no body else to kill off I decided to do it then.

-I had so many different ideas for how Mac was going to die(or at least get his legs chopped off) I was going to have him and Moby die both during the same scene but since I needed somebody to kill off in the final chapter I decided to separate the two

-Other ideas was I would have his run into the killer and they would throw there hats at each other then get out their guns find out they are out of ammo then throw their guns at each other and then throw their shoes at each other kind of making fun of the scene in Saving Private Ryan in the end after the guy had shot the anti-tank at the tank and meet up with a Nazi right behind him.

-I had so many ideas like how Allegra would shoot a random snowboarder and shit but most things that happened stayed the same the ideas were for how they would be done. I just picked the best idea and wrote it down


End file.
